Many storage systems implement some variation of a tiered storage scheme. For instance, data may be loaded from disk and cached in an in-memory database. Caching data in an in-memory database may accelerate access to data in a storage system. However, a finite amount of in-memory database memory resources may necessitate the reclamation of in-memory database memory resources from time to time (e.g., when the in-memory database becomes full). That is, existing data currently occupying in-memory database memory resources may be discarded (e.g., overwritten) in order to make space for new data loaded from disk.